


Welcome to ChocoLush!

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lush, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: I was bored today and came up with my own HCs of our beloved FFXV characters as Lush employees!





	Welcome to ChocoLush!

**_Noctis_   
**

**Position** : Part Time Sales Associate (he is the prince after all)

Noct will usually be at the till. It’s the least stressful (outside of holidays in which case he’d rather be stocking in the back) and he can upsell the hell out of some mini Charity Pots. Likes slicing up the bulk soaps and making the samples he sneaks into your bag after you’ve paid. Custies usually come back for a full size of whatever sample he slipped in.

**Favorites** :

 Twilight shower gel (to help him sleep) and Whoosh shower jelly

 Big shampoo and conditioning bar (all that gel in his hair? Leviathan couldn’t get that shit out)

 Loves Charity Pot, and can sell them by the truckload, but his guilty pleasure is Gorgeous moisturizer.

 Secret Arts Jelly Bomb or Twilight bath bomb

**_Prompto_ **

**Position** : Full Time Floor Lead

Whatever it is you’re looking for, Prompto knows where to find it. He knows what ingredients are in which products and will have you sold just on his bubbly personality alone. He loves to play to his teammates’ strengths and will have the best people out to assist. Kids love his Loud and Proud™ demos and the old ladies just love his smile! Also does most of the visuals around the store.

**Favorites** :

 Happy Hippy shower gel (duh) and Scrubee body butter

 R&B hair moisturizer (he burns through a lot of it too)

 Let the Good Times Roll cleanser and Cupcake fresh mask (popcorn and chocolate is right up his alley)

 Intergalactic bath bomb (the _colors_ ). Also likes Cheer Up Buttercup bath bomb

**_Gladio_ **

**Position** : Full Time Manager In Training

Gladio does all the receiving when shipment comes in and has the backroom organized flawlessly. He isn’t afraid to hop on the till or help out on the floor when the rush comes in. His tattoos are his best selling aid; guys and gals alike come flocking to the store for one reason or another because of them and can suggest products to keep custies’ tattoos healthy. He’s usually the favorite manager.

**Favorites** :

 Dirty Springwash shower gel (he smells like he lives in the bottle) and/or 93,000 Miles shower jelly, and Ro’s Argan Body Conditioner

 Honey I Washed My Hair shampoo bar or Fairly Traded Honey shampoo (do you even _see_ that shine in his hair?)

 Angels on Bare Skin cleanser and Kalamazoo for his beard

 Sex Bomb bath bomb (yeah, really.) and/or Avobath bath bomb

**_Ignis_ **

**Position** : Store Manager

Ignis’ management style is effective, but not mercilessly strict like one would think. Always has the schedule made weeks ahead of time and is rather flexible to the needs of his employees. Handles customers like a pro and rarely has complaints. Stern but fair, employees can go to him for just about anything… just not before his Ebony.

**Favorites** :

 Plum Rain shower gel and Rub Rub Rub shower scrub (the man is personified satin)

 Mr. Dandy’s Hair Candy and Sunny Day (if you see a hair out of place run like hell. He has not had his Ebony)

 Fresh Farmacy cleansing bar and Cup o’ Coffee face mask

 Sakura and Big Blue bath bombs

_**Luna** _

**Position** : Part Time Sales Associate (usually seasonal)

Luna’s selling method is like shopping with your best friend. She can suggest anything, but she won’t pressure you to buy it unless she knows it’s what you need. Is really good with consultations, especially with massage bars, lotions and body creams. Knows what’s in every. Single. Gift set. And can sell them year round.

**Favorites** :

 Oaty Creamy Dreamy shower gel

 Lives for Roots hair treatment

 Hottie or Each Peach massage bar (her demos with it will have you asleep in no time)

 Butterball bath bomb and Ceridwen’s Cauldron bath oil melt (is forced to share with Gentiana from time to time)

**_Nyx_ **

**Position** : Ops Manager/Full Time Till Lead

Nyx is the go-to for the stores operations plans. He helps Ignis with scheduling and Gladio with stocking. Overall, he prefers to being in the background, but will assist on the floor as needed. The man won’t go home as scheduled though, so you’ll have to remind him about overtime.

**Favorites** :

 Karma soap bar (will take entire blocks of it home so he orders one extra for stock)

 Daddy-o Shampoo

 D’Fluff shaving soap

 Metamorphosis bath bomb (sometimes will come to work with glittery skin after a night with his bath bomb)

**_Crowe_ **

**Position** : Visual Manager

Crowe does not play with her visuals. She will carve out blocks of time to change displays to corporate standards and Six help you if any part of the visual map is missing or damaged (Prompto can attest to that). That being said, she is really a compassionate employee and is always available to help. Loves when her co-workers suggest replacements or ideas to make the store more marketable. She refuses to go home until her task is done, but is always down for an after work drink.

**Favorites** :

 Sultana soap and Ocean Salt body scrub

 Is a huge fan of the Noir henna hair dye. Also likes Veganese hair conditioner

 Dream Steam toner tabs and Dark Angels cleanser (swears by it)

 Any of the bubble bars

**_Cor_ **

**Position** : Regional Manager

Cor travels from store to store, training managers and visual teams to company standards. Comes off as intimidating, but is very constructive towards new hires if he meets them while working. His visits usually have people panicking a couple of days before, but once he’s given feedback and worked with the employees a time or two, they look forward to his next visit with less anxiety.

**Favorites** :

Olive Branch shower gel and Sea Vegetable soap

Avocado Co Wash

Herbalism cleanser (once had Luna demo it on him as an exercise. She sold him on it even though he’d been with the company long before Luna)

Over and Over bath bomb (the man’s gotta have smooth skin you know) Karma bubble bar


End file.
